


[Podfic] Greenhouse Effect

by OnTheTurningAway, sapphirescribe



Series: podficced works [18]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anthropomorphic, Bondage, Bottom Derek Hale, Established Relationship, Informal Twitter Podfic Exchange, M/M, Magic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Sounding, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-04 01:18:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2904008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnTheTurningAway/pseuds/OnTheTurningAway, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphirescribe/pseuds/sapphirescribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The night takes an unexpected turn when Stiles summons Derek to the greenhouse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Greenhouse Effect

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jinxy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinxy/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Greenhouse Effect](https://archiveofourown.org/works/814997) by [OnTheTurningAway](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnTheTurningAway/pseuds/OnTheTurningAway). 



> This is one of five works I recorded as a pinch hit for ITPE 2014, all of which have the "theme" of bottom!Derek and showcase one (or more) of the kinks on my recipients list of favorite kinks/tropes.

greenhouse.  
 **Length** : 747 words / 6 m  
 **Size** : 5 mb  
 **Format** : mp3  
 **Kink/trope showcased** : bottom!Derek, bondage, tentacles, I think it also counts as an anthropomorphic pairing?, sounding

[listen or download here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/lrvytpky69h4gni/%5BTeen_Wolf%5D_Greenhouse_Effect.mp3)


End file.
